dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hatebunny
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Hatebunny! Thanks for your edit to the Action Comics Vol 1 833 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 20:00, January 24, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Welcome! Welcome! Goblyn4evil 23:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Red Links Hey, I saw that you made a great edit to . I am so thankful that someone has gotten around to doing that series justice. You kick ass at writing summaries. However, I wanted to point something out. You unlinked a lot of the characters who didn't have pages yet. Those weren't mistakes, those were just pages we hadn't gotten around to creating yet. I'm going to put all of those back in because the page should link to them, and it will when they exist... but for the record, red link means "make page" not "get rid of." For example, Rita Librado is a character who would go on to show up throughout Green Arrow Vol 2 and even in other series'. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the compliment on my summaries. I wasn't sure about removing the red links. Sorry about that. I'll remember it for next time. ::- Hatebunny 23:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, noticed your concern in an edit summary that the synopses you're writing might be too detailed... just letting you know, they are not at all. Actually you've done an admirable job of keeping them the perfect length. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Please use the Image template. If you have any questions, just ask me. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Is this in reference to the Sherwood Florist image? I'm not sure what's wrong with it. I used the template. Anything specific? -- Hatebunny 19:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Nope, sorry, my bad. I'm a little quick with the image help these days. :::Oh, one point: if it's a comic interior, you don't have to add the cover artist credit. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:37, February 23, 2011 (UTC) A Few Tips Hey you are doing a super job on your edits but I thought I'd give you a few tips to tidy up you comic pages a bit. I'm going to parapharse what Billy told me when I first started here: You would probably get a better result on your comic pages if you formatted the lists better. When you open up the template, you'll notice that the template uses this little programming a lot: . That's a line jump. Don't ignore it, but when you have something to fill in in that field, you no longer need it. It's just there for spacing. So, when you get rid of it, instead of something that looks like this: * Batman You get this: * Batman Make sense? That will remove the extra spacing between say Featured and Supporting Characters on the comic pages. Also, when you add a character with no code name like Ellen Baker, you should still add her name again after the pipe or |. Instead of Ellen Baker (New Earth), it will turn out Ellen Baker. Otherwise, you're doing great. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me or the other Administrators. Keep up the good work. Kyletheobald 00:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Travis Cody Cleanup Could you help me clean up Action Comics Vol 1 100?--1966batfan 22:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Tupka217 did.--1966batfan 22:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) cleanup Could you help me clean up the page No-Face?--1966batfan 00:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Was it just that it just that it was missing the other dude? If so, I think I fixed it. :: - Hatebunny 01:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No,you didn't. What I'd like you to do is remove the image because it is of the villain in the issue, Mr. Mellon.--1966batfan 01:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :* This is confusing. I haven't read it, but it looks like either No-Face is the villain in the issue, or No-Face and Mr. Mellon are the same character. So, explain to me what the deal is with this character, 'cause the image looks correct to me. :: - Hatebunny 01:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No-Face is not the villain in the issue. Mr. Mellon however, disguised himself as No-Face in order to frame the real No-Face, actor John Cory.--1966batfan 01:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :* aha. Looks like you've fixed it then. good good. - Hatebunny 01:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not quite, I want the image above John Cory removed and it's still there.